Just Have A Little Bit Of Faith
by lRainDropsl
Summary: Cole made a comeback after Phoebe and her sisters vanquished the Source. Will Phoebe take him back? ~Complete Story~
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok,I've had this idea for the story for a while, so I just scribbled it down. I hope you all like it. Ok, enough of this, enjoy the story, and as always, R/R!!!   
  
  
  
Just Have a Little Bit of Faith   
  
Chapter I  
  
  
As the gentle breeze brushed up against the still curtains, she laid lazily on a king size bed she once had shared with her lover. Stared blankly at the darkness of the ceiling, she closed her eyes as droplets of tears roll down to the corners of her eyes. Everything she had lived for disappeared into thin air. It all turned to ashes and dusts…literally. Or so she'd thought.   
  
The only thing that sooth her now is the whispers of the wind. It sooth her away from her problems, it rocked her to a far…far distance land from reality. But not before it tortured her by filling her head with images of her lost lover. Lost to evil…evil…the thought of crossing to the other side often times entered her mind. Everything she known or loved was lost to evil. So what's the point of living a life if you have nothing to live for or believed in?  
  
However she still had a destiny to fulfill…the Charmed Ones. Yes, fulfilling the Charmed Ones legacy, that's all she had to live for. Unlike most "normal" mortals, her sisters and her kick some demons ass every week. Unlike most "normal" mortals going off on a honeymoon or vacation, they spend their time worrying when their next attack is going to be. Instead of working like "normal" people, they try to save the world, from demons and warlocks. And they aren't even being appreciated. No one even knows who they are, why they exist. No one would even notice if they had disappear from the surface of the Earth. That's a very *Charmed* way of living. Worrying of losing a love one while in a battle between good and evil. Or in this case, mourning over a love one.   
  
Instead of considering as heroes, they're being considered as freaks…devil worshipers in the real world. They are just jokes to them, sideshows, fools…and the list goes on. They put their lives on the line to save innumerable innocents, and all they get in return are laughs. People can be so narrow-minded, so quick to judge a book by its cover. They just assumed something they can't explain is evil or impossible before they get a closed look at it. Nothing is impossible, when you just have little bit of faith. But, that's life. What can you do about it?   
  
Squirmed and snuggled up on her blanket comfortably as the mid-night breeze sent chills to her chest, suddenly a strong gust of air blew through the window. The wind whirls like a miniature twister, blowing cold air against her body, as it materialized into a human form. It was tall, dark, and mysterious. The coldness stirred her up, as she flutter her eyes opened, and turn facing the window, when she realized an object was blocking it. She squinted her eyes to make out the mystery body.  
  
"Who's there?" She demanded in her toughest voice, but you could hear the fear behind it. Without responding, it moved closer, now standing sideway unblocked the window view to let the moonlight reveal its identity. "Cole?"  
  
"Phoebe…" He began.  
  
"Cole what are you doing here? I told you it's over. We can't make it work anymore. We've tried everything we could. It's impossible! Please stop making it more complicated the it already is." She quickly sat up, as she tried to hold back the urge of running to him and have his strong arms around her and kissed him all over. Yes, it's true. She was happy to see him. Yet, she suppressed all those feelings. She knew once she run up to him, she can't turn back.  
  
" Phoebe, you can't mean that. You can't give up on us. We've come this far; you can't just throw it all away. If I know you at all Phoebe Halliwell, it's that you never give up." Cole dared to come closer and sat beside Phoebe, his voice filled with such passion and hope.   
  
"But, Cole…" She started.  
  
"No buts Phoebe. We can make it work now. I know we can. The Source is dead, along with the Seer. We can be a family again. We can have our son." Cole said in hopefulness.   
  
"Cole, our "son" was just an illusion. Just like us." Phoebe couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. Is that what she really believed? All these years, their love was just an illusion?  
  
"Is that what you see our love as…an illusion?" Cole asked hurtfully. The pain behind his voice just killed Phoebe. She didn't mean it…or did she? It was just a big black cloud of confusion to her. Is that how she felt? If it was just an illusion…a dream, then why does it feel so real? Why was she in pain? Pain of lost love. Pain of heartache.  
  
"I---I don't know, I don't know anything anymore Cole! If it's not an illusion, why the hell did they keep taken you away from me? Why'd they keep playing mind game? I'm tired of it. Everything we worked for, everything we went through…was for nothing."  
  
"Because they think witches and demons don't belong together, but we have to prove them wrong, Phoebe. They think they can just get rid of me, however my love for you is what still keeping me alive. All you need is just have a little bit of faith. Don't let them get the best of you, us." He spoke softly, as he slowly leaned closer and brushed his lips against her cheek. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of Cole's lips against her cheek. She knew it was all true. But why can't she get herself to believe it?  
  
"I really want to believe that Cole. I really do." Tears began cascading down her soft pale cheeks. Cole slowly moved his hand up, and cupped her right cheek then gently caressed her tears away.  
  
"Just listen to your heart, Phoebe." They looked deeply into one another's eyes. " Just imagine, in a couple of years from now, we can have our son, and maybe a little princess. We can move out of the manor and move into a two story house, with a big backyard for the kids to play in, and a pool…"  
  
"That would be really nice…" Phoebe said dreamily, it's obvious that she was fantasizing of all the things Cole mentioned. "But wasn't it all just a hoax so that I can give birth to…"   
  
"No, well, not really." Cole cut in. "The Seer saw a son in our future. And I would love accomplish that. The question is, would you?"  
  
"You know I would, Cole. But, I…I don't want to go through everything just to lose you again." Phoebe said with sadness in her eyes. "It's just too much for me to handle."   
  
"Something tells me I won't be going anywhere, anytime soon." Cole replied.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Phoebe cupped both her hands on Cole's cheeks.  
  
"Just trust me." With that he leaned in and kissed her softly yet it filled with passion. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
  
"I can't believe we've made it this far." Phoebe giggles like a schoolgirl as Cole nibbling on her earlobes, soon moved towards her neck. Phoebe gave out a soft moan encouraging Cole to continue with his work.  
  
"See, all you need is a little bit of faith." Cole said moving up to her lips. "I love you, Phoebe."  
  
"I love you too, Cole." Phoebe said lovingly between kisses. She deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into Cole's exploring it hungrily. He pulled Phoebe as close to him as possible, and holds her tightly, as if he was almost afraid something might take her away from him, again. He loosened his left hand grip, and brought it up to Phoebe's face. He took the back of his hand and gently swept a strand of hair that was blocking her sweet angel face. He then let his hand fell off to her shoulder and then slide back to her waist.   
  
Phoebe rubbed her hands against Cole's chest, through his shirt, and lifted it off of him.  
  
"Cole, make love to me." Phoebe said huskily with passion flaming in her toasty almond eyes. She crawled her hands all over his body as he quivered at her touch. He stooped himself to meet her lips; blazing desire for each other was at the peak. They hungrily kissed one another like they haven't been intimate for quite sometime…which was partly true.  
  
Shimmer in every night, and out every morning. It's true when they say, "history repeats itself". It was impossible for them to be together when the Source was on his tail…but now her sisters? How was she going to deal with it? The Source she could fight off, but her sisters…  
  
Things are just getting more complicated everyday in the Halliwell manor. She had been ignoring and dismissing her sisters in the past several of months. She had been making up excuses to get out of going to dinner or club so she can spend time alone with Cole. Her Cole. She knew her sisters had been having some suspicions, but they decided to let it be. They knew getting into her business only get her irritated and driven her away. She needed some space.  
  
A thumping sound pounded against the wall, it continuously pounded. The exasperating sound was unbearable.   
  
In the next room, Piper stirred irritably covering her ears, shutting her eyes tightly, and let out a grunt. The noise stopped all of the sudden; Piper popped her eyes opened and took a look around. Found nothing, she closed her eyes and go back to sleep.  
  
Sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, snuggling up next to each other's warm body, suddenly interrupted by a horrible crash from downstairs.   
  
"Umm," Phoebe moaned, half asleep. "Cole, what time is it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Urg!" Phoebe sleepily climbed on top of Cole to look at the clock. "Oh, God! It's 8:30! You gotta go!"  
  
Cole abruptly jumped out of bed, and threw on his clothes, and rushed over to give Phoebe a quick kiss.  
  
"I love you." With that, he shimmered away.  
  
"I love you, too." She falls back into bed, and then sat back up. She bend over to the side of the bed to picked up her clothes, and quickly put them on. Leisurely walked to the bathroom, she bumped into Piper, who was coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head." Piper greeted.  
  
"Hey." She greeted back halfheartedly, and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, hey, did you hear some weird, strange thumping noise last night?" Piper suddenly recalled.  
  
"Um, no, no. Why?" Phoebe replied nervously, she was hoping Piper didn't come into her room earlier that morning.   
  
"Nothing, I could've sworn I hear a pounding noise last night." Piper walked off mumbling.  
  
Phoebe made her way into the bathroom, walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth. She then washed her face. Looking up at the mirror, staring at her reflect, she then smiled. She was happy… happy because she was with a man she truly loved. She doesn't know what she did to deserve a man such as Cole, but whatever it is, she surely will keep it up. Her life now was perfect, well, almost. She was no long in pain or agony. She's in love.   
  
The only thing that's still keeping her from fulfilling her perfect life were her sisters.   
  
How could she ever tell them Cole's back? They wouldn't understand. They hated him, especially Paige. She doesn't want to have to choose between the love of her life and her sisters again. Once was enough. She let out a long sigh and thought,   
"Only if they would understand." She then turned away from the mirror, and exited the bathroom.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper hollered, "Your breakfast is getting old, get your butt down here."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute." Phoebe hollered back, while picking out her outfit for the day. She pulled out a pair of blue jean denim hip huggers, and a crimson midriff. She quickly put them on and hopped down the stairs happily.   
  
"Well you certainly happy today. What happened to moppy Phoebe?" Paige jokingly said.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be happy?" Phoebe plainly asked.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, you should be happy. What I meant was that for the passed four months you just seemed to be so happy, considering you were all depressed and moping around the house before." Paige explained. "Now, you just seem full of joy. I'm just really happy to see you up and about again."  
  
"Well, you're gonna see a lot more of this me from now on." Phoebe cheerfully declared. Paige smiled to herself and walked upstairs. She was thrilled to see her sister happy. But what she don't understand was that, why was she all in high spirits all of the sudden. Well, that's another mystery waiting to be solved. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taken such a long time, but school has been a little crazy for me! Too many projects all at once, it's driving me nuts! But, that doesn't matter. What matters is, I got the chapter done, so yay me! :). And as always r/r. ENJOY!  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
"Cole," Phoebe whispered, resting her chin on his strong shoulder. He turned facing her, giving her the cute "what" look on his face. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You." He turned his whole body around, and flipped her onto her back. "I'm thinking how lucky I am to have you and to be with you." He caressed her face and kissed her on her forehead, and gave her a peck on the lips. Phoebe draped her arms around his check and pulled him closer to her. Lower his lips down to her neck he slowly and gently suckled on her sensitive area.   
  
Unexpectedly the door crept opened; an alerted Phoebe gasped and bobbed Cole's head down, and popped in Piper's head.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Piper shrieked mortified, and slammed the door closed. Roll her eyes and shivered disgustedly, imagine what she could have seen!  
  
Signing in relieve, Phoebe gently pulled Cole's head back up. "Thank goodness she didn't see you!"  
  
"How could she? You just broke my neck shoving my head down." Cole exaggerated; he rubbed his neck, and let out a painful sign.   
  
"Oh, honey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that I didn't want Piper to see you." Phoebe apologized, then gently rubbed Cole's neck. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Cole said, sitting up. "And speaking of Piper, when are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Uh," Phoebe pressed her lips, "when, I'm ready. And it's not me---it's we"  
  
"And when will that be?" Cole questioned her.  
  
"I don't know. I prefer not to think about it right now. What I prefer is you." Phoebe seductively snuggled up close to Cole.  
  
"No, no. It's not going to work this time." Cole pulled away, and Phoebe looks a tad hurt. "You can't keep this from your sisters and Leo forever, Phoebe."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?!" Phoebe snapped at him. " You think they would understand if I tell them that my ex-Source husband is back from the dead? Yeah sure Cole, I'll just say, 'How are you doing this morning? Oh, oh, by the way, Cole's back from the dead!'"  
  
"Might work if you down your tone down a little." Cole joked. Phoebe shot a "You wanna die again" look at him. Cole burst out in laughter, and wrapped his arm around Phoebe. "I'm was just joking. Don't worry about it honey. They'll understand. They let it slide once."  
  
"Yeah, well, I-I just don't want my sisters to be mad at me." Phoebe said sadly.  
  
"We're in this together, and we're getting out of it together." Cole assured her.  
  
"Are you sure you won't bail on me?"  
  
"I'm sure." He reassured.   
  
Morning soon arrived, as Phoebe shot out of bed, and rush off the bathroom holding on to her stomach tight. Running passed Leo without noticing, she slammed the door behind her. A dumbfounded Leo stood in the middle of the hallway looking questionably weird at the bathroom door.   
  
Piper exited their room and found Leo standing in the corridor looking toward the bathroom.  
  
"Honey," Piper begins, "Are you alright? You need to use the bathroom?"  
  
"No, no I'm fine. It's Phoebe." Leo said. "She just ran passed me holding her stomach and ran to the bathroom looking sick." He then looked upward the ceiling. "Oh, they're calling. I gotta go. Love you." He kissed her then orbed away.  
  
Piper turned to the bathroom and heard gagging and coughing noises coming out from there. "Phoebe, what's wrong?" She knocked on the door.  
  
"Nothing," yelled Phoebe, gasping for air, "don't worry about it."  
  
"It doesn't sound like nothing Phoebe." Piper replied in concern. "Are you you're ok?"  
  
"Uh huh." Phoebe swung the door opened, with a big fake smile across her face. "See? I'm fine."  
  
"You look pale." Piper placed the back of her hand against Phoebe's forehead. "You're burning up."  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll be ok." Phoebe reassured, then walked back into her room. And Piper walked down stairs into the living room.  
  
Feeling nauseas Phoebe settled down onto her now empty bed holding herself tightly. She hasn't been herself lately; she was all of the sudden getting emotional at little things, like not seeing Cole just for an hour, or having to take a cold shower because Paige used up all the hot water. To top it all off, she has been losing her concentration. She can't even think straight anymore. Feeling another one of her nauseate wave, she quickly covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Luckily the hallway for clear this time, sparing her having to come up with lies to avoid her sisters and Leo.  
  
Grabbing onto her stomach, she stoop over the toilet bowl and throw up. Supporting herself, she hangs on to the edge of the sink to stand up. Flushed the toilet, then pour Listerine into her mouth and goggled. She turned on the faucet and washed her face. Looking up into the mirror staring at the pale complexion reflection. Closed her eyes, she inhaled and relaxed her body. Looking down at the trashcan, a white stick poking out. Realizing it, Phoebe unrolled some toilet paper and covered it, then walked out.  
  
While elsewhere, Cole leaned against a maroon somewhat cracked brick wall looking out the window, surrounded by many other apartment complexes. Eyes eyeing out the open view, he then draw in a big breath. Thinking to himself, this is the place where he spends most of his daytime. Sitting there alone in the miserable world waiting for the nighttime to arrive so he could be with Phoebe. Phoebe. Just thinking, or just to even hear her name gets him arousal. The name just purred in his ears. What he would give just to be with her every moment with her in his arm. But, unfortunately, her sisters were what in the way of their happiness.   
  
Looking up with a pale face, and puffy eyes, the door crept open and an uninvited Piper peeked her head in with a concerned face, "Hey Phoebe. Phoebe, what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe wipes the tears off her face.  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong sweetie?" Piper asked worriedly.  
  
"Uh, nothing." She sniffed. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Well, when you denied nothing's wrong with red puffy eyes, and tears down your face, that's then I expect something's up." Piper skeptically stated.  
  
"It's really nothing Piper." Phoebe confirmed. "I was just having one of my moment."  
  
"At 9:30 in the morning?"   
  
"Don't worry ok? I'm fine." Phoebe assured.  
  
"You're absolutely positively positive?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes, now go. I'm fine."  
  
"Ok." Piper walks away with uncertainty lingering in her mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV  
  
After another couple of hours spent in bed, Phoebe finally decided to get up and sluggishly walk downstairs before the whole family had to come up and start questioning her.  
  
Put on her best happy face, she walked down to the kitchen. Pour herself a cup of coffee, just as Piper walked in with grocery bags in her arms.  
  
"Hey, look who's up."  
  
"Hey, well I have to get up sometime eventually." She gave Piper a small smile, and then took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"So who's the mystery guy last night?" Piper suddenly asked, with a little smirked on her face.  
  
"Excuse me?" Phoebe looked up with a big confused expression on her face. Suddenly the memory rushed back, as Phoebe eyes widened. In that instant, she tried to hide it so Piper wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"The one that you pushed down when I popped in." Piper refreshed her memory.  
  
"Oh, yeah. He's just a friend." Phoebe lied. Though she knew it was a stupid cover up. *Damn! A friend? How stupid can you be? Who sleeps with their friends? * She cursed herself.  
  
"A friend? You have sex with friends now?" Piper squealed looking astounded at her little sister.  
  
"No." Phoebe hesitated "He's just someone I just met two weeks ago."  
  
"Oh, well. As long as he pleases you happy." Piper joked, and then geekly snickered at her own joke. While Phoebe giving Piper a funny look.  
  
"Yeah…" Phoebe muttered, taking another sip of coffee. She then cleared her throat and changed the subject. "So, uh, don't you have to go to the club today?"  
  
"Um hmm," She replied before swallowing done her coffee. "Can you help me with the club today?  
  
"Yeah sure. What time do you need me?"  
  
  
" Around one, here go ahead and use my car," Piper handed Phoebe the keys car, " I'll have Leo orb me.  
  
"Ok, well, later." Phoebe said skipping off to the living room with the mug of coffee in hand.  
  
Piper then rushed up stairs to get Leo to orb her away, while Paige hopping down the stair in her flannel pajamas, with a lollipop in her mouth looking like a five-year- old.   
  
"Hey, Pheebs." Paige greeted in her jolliest voice.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe greeted back, turning to see a Paige in a yellow ducky jammie, with frizzy hair and a lollipop on her hand. "Oh, too much candies for you."  
  
"No, no" Paige shook her head like a little kid. "I just happy because I get a day off today!"  
  
"Oh, yay! Finally!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to spend it with Glenn. He's going to pick me up at two, we're gonna hang out at his new apartment." Paige said with lack of enthusiasm, and then slopped down onto the couch next to Phoebe, who's comfortably sitting with her legs on the table.  
  
  
"So that's a good thing or bad thing?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh, it's good. It's just that I wanted to have one day just one day to myself you know? I need some me time!" Paige explained, hand gesturing around her chest.   
  
"Well, you can have some time to yourself for a several hours before Glenn comes, I have to go to the club anyway."  
  
"Oh, that'll be so great, thanks so much. I love you." Paige praised, as she gave Phoebe a bear hug, which almost suffocated her, and kissed her on the cheek. Then hopped back up stairs happily.  
  
Looking toward the stairs, she thought to herself, " there goes my sister", she didn't feel right keeping secrets from them. Not something that's *this* big. But, of course this was not the first time.  
  
She remembered two years ago, when Prue had found out about Cole, what she'd done. It took quite a while to regain her trust again. She remembered all the guilt and culpabilities that were pressuring her, making she felt like she was standing at the edge of the cliff wanting to fall off. Now here she is again, doing the same thing she'd done two years ago. When will she learn her lesson? But now she can't seem to just let herself fall because she's felt like someone's there to hold her back, held onto her tightly and wouldn't let her fall. Someone strong, full of passion, and protective.  
  
Let out a long tiresome sigh she turned her attention back to the television, losing herself into the TV show, Bewitched, already forgotten what she'd told Paige.   
  
Hours later, sweeping the floor of P'3, Piper stared down at her watch. It passed one, and Phoebe hasn't arrived. "Where in the world is that girl?" Piper talked to herself. Putting the broom down, she walked to the bar to get the phone. Dialed the manor, and no answers. She left a message, then return back to the delightful day of chores.   
  
Hopping down the century old stairwell in light pink satin robe humming a happy tune. Coming down to check the message machine, she found the TV was still on, and the remote on in the hand of a restful Phoebe, reclined comfortably on the couch.   
  
"Phoebe!" Paige hollered, "Phoebe!"  
  
"Huh?" Twist and turned, Phoebe waved her hand in the air, indicating for Paige to go away.  
  
"Phoebe, get up!" Paige ordered. "You have to go to the club!"   
  
"What?" She murmured, with her eyes tight shut while sitting up.  
  
"You promised Piper you'll help her with the club."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's 1:38."  
  
Getting up dozily, Phoebe wobbled up stairs to grab her purse. "Oh, Paige I am sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'll get out of your hair right now."  
  
Before Paige could say anything, Phoebe disappeared into her room, then came rushing down into the front door and left.  
  
Placing cups delicately on its rack, Piper nervously running all over the place to shift shape up the club. " Phoebe, I am going to kill you." Piper grumbled out loud.  
  
"I am sooooo sorry," Came Phoebe shrieking in. "I didn't mean to over slept."  
  
"You slept again? In 4 hours?" Piper dismissed her apology, "Are you sure nothing is the matter with you? Because normal people only sleep 7 hours a day."  
  
"I perfectly fine, don't worry about me." Phoebe replied hastily, " Now what do you need me to do?"  
  
"Can you count those straws over the counter and stack them up?"   
  
"Yeah, sure." Phoebe walked behind the bar and start counting the straws, while Piper eyeing her suspiciously. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V  
  
Night fallen once again, dull clouds invaded the clear sky, and thunders could be heard from distance. Looking out the window dreamily, touching the dainty glass now struck with raindrops, and staring up the sky, a sigh of relief was released.   
  
"Don't you wish you could stay like this forever?" Phoebe turned around and asked softly.  
  
"This is all I ever wished for." Cole replied, whispered raspy in Phoebe's ears while running his hands up and down her arms.   
  
Swung herself around facing Cole, she grabbed his face and force him to look at her. A smile crept upon his lips, as he planted a kiss on her lips. Shockingly she backed away.   
  
"What's wrong?" Cole asked, looking hurt.  
  
"Nothing," Phoebe answered with hesitation, "nothing."  
  
"Well, when you say 'Nothing' twice with an 'uh' in between, that means it's something."  
  
"No, no. It's nothing really." Phoebe insisted, while avoiding complete eye contact and played with his buttons.   
  
Slowly lifting up her face, Cole raised his eyebrows as her innocent puppy eyes met his. "No, that's not gonna work." Cole stated sternly. Unexpectedly, Phoebe threw herself at him, and devouring him with hot, passionate kisses. Unknowingly, he didn't manage to grab her in time, and they both fell flat down onto the ground and laughed hysterically.  
  
Cole rolled over, and climbed on top of Phoebe. He interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed her hands tightly, as hot ride of waves rushed through his body. Locking eyes with her, he slowly lowered his lips down to her neck and gently kissed it, then moved to her earlobes and slowly nibbled it.   
  
Meanwhile, a slob covering Paige running through the bathroom, as yellow slimy slob dripped down from her face and hands. "I wish you could've told me the potion was about to blow up in my face!" Paige hollered.  
  
"And missed the fun?" Teased a snickering Piper, who tailed behind. She suddenly stopped all of the sudden in front of the door. Jiggled the knob lightly, she pushed the door opened, "Hey Pheebs, you're missing all the fun!" To her surprise she found a half naked Cole sitting on top of Phoebe looking terrified, and the top of Phoebe's head peaking up. Jaw dropped, and eyes wide opened, she couldn't utter a word. She took a deep breath, and gave Phoebe and Cole a quick disgusting glaze, then slammed the door shut.   
  
Exchanging worry looks at each other, Cole and Phoebe slowly got up and get dressed.  
  
Scrubbing yellow sticky goo off of her face, Paige carelessly threw the towel into the trash, and missed. She groaned and bent down to grab the towel; about to throw it into the wastebasket, she spotted a white stick sticking out. Curiously, she used the towel to grab the stick and gasped in amazement.  
  
Rushing down the stairs happily, she rushed into the kitchen, where Piper was handling the dishes roughly, just dropping it into the sink.  
  
"Congratulations!" Paige chimed, as she ran and gave Piper a big hug.   
  
A baffled Piper struggled her way out of Paige's grip and complained, "Paige, what are you talking about?"   
  
"Like, you don't know!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"I don't." Piper said.  
  
"Piper, we need to talk." Came Phoebe's voice from behind, with Cole next to her.  
  
"What's *he* doing here?" Paige blurted out.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Phoebe. You betrayed us." Piper sternly notified, as she turned her back towards Phoebe. "Again."  
  
"Piper," Phoebe beckoned her sister to look at her.  
  
"When will you ever learn your lesson Phoebe?" Piper turned around angrily. "Why do you always pull a stunt like this? Why are you keep putting our lives at stake? Can you be anymore selfish?"  
  
"Piper, can you please let me explain?" Phoebe asked despairingly.   
  
"No, Phoebe, you can't!" Piper spat. "I've had enough of your lying."  
  
"Piper, I didn't lie."   
  
"So was this your friend?" Piper asked, pointing at Cole.  
  
"Yes." Phoebe answered in shamed.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Cole and Paige stayed silent watching Phoebe and Piper go at each other. The tension was getting worse by the minute. Tantrums were flying all over the room. Unexpected powerful, yet hurtful words were escaping their lips violently at each other like a vicious dog attacking a stranger.  
  
"Why is it so wrong for me to happy?" Phoebe screamed, at tears welling up her almond burnt eyes. "When you and Leo broke the rules, no one said anything, but being very supportive of you both. Why can't you do the same, and let me be happy? Maybe, it's a mistake, maybe it's not. But let me make my own mistake."  
  
"But, your mistake involved other people's lives Phoebe!" Piper reasoned with her. "Ever think of that Phoebe? Maybe not, because you're so involved in your own "Poor Me" world, no one else's life matters to you. Why are you so blind Phoebe? This is not the first this has happened. Are you going for the record? Or can't you see that he is still tempted to the other side? He doesn't loves you, he's just using you to get to us!"  
  
"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Piper but, he truly loves me." Phoebe declared calmingly. "Whether you believe it or not."  
  
"And this is the result," she analyzed, " you came selfish, self-involved."  
  
"No, Piper." Phoebe scoffed, shaking her head. "This is the result." She placed her hand on her stomach and gently patted it.   
  
Everything that was running through Cole's mind suddenly all frozen, when Phoebe statement echoed his head. "Phoebe's pregnant?!" It screamed in his head. His Phoebe is PREGNANT! He just wanted to jump up in joy. He wanted to announce to the world he's going to a father. He's going to be somebody's father. He wanted to announce his love for Phoebe. But, this wasn't the time or place.   
  
"So, the test was yours?" Paige interrupted, looking at Phoebe unbelievably, while a flabbergasted Piper was thunderstruck by the news. Words caught up in the middle of her throat, causing her gagging for air.  
  
"Yes, it is." Phoebe proclaimed, making it clear for everyone to hear, especially Cole. "And I'm happy, I don't care what you have to say. Because I'm keeping this baby."  
  
"You can't be serious, Phoebe." Paige protested.  
  
"Why the hell not, Paige?" Phoebe retorted. "Because it's Cole's? Or is it because it makes me happy? Or maybe because it's evil spawn."  
  
"Phoebe, you know that's not what I meant." Paige defended herself.  
  
"Then what do you mean, Paige?"  
  
"I uh," She chocked.   
  
"That's what I thought." Phoebe simply stated, then turned and stormed up stairs. Cole followed her close behind up to her bedroom.   
  
"Phoebe," Cole grabbed her arm back gently. "You can't leave it like this, you need to talk to your sisters."  
  
"Cole, there is no way I can get through to them ok?" Phoebe said stubbornly. "They don't understand." She always let her emotion and stubborn get the better of her. She took a few deep breaths, and softly requested if he could shimmer them somewhere secluded, and far away from her sisters.  
  
At first he protested, but then he wanted to please his lover and shimmered them to a cabin up on the mountaintop somewhere in Italy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI  
  
"Where are we?" Asked an unbalanced Phoebe.  
  
"Italy." Cole replied, holding on to her tightly. "Phoebe," He lifted her face up. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"  
  
"I just wanted to wait for the right moment." She responded, "A special moment."  
  
"A special moment like in a middle of an argument between you and Piper kinda moment?" Cole joked.  
  
Phoebe gave him a serious look, and then walked to the well-organized bed in the corner. Cole followed her and seated himself next to her, and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry I was only joking." He apologized.   
  
"I know," Phoebe sighed, placing her hand on his thigh, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I just, I can't stand Piper! URG!"  
  
"Phoebe, calm down." Cole comforted her, "You just need to give it some time."  
  
"We don't have time, Cole." Phoebe irritably claimed, "I just wish there are someway to knock some senses into my her head."  
  
"I bet she feels the same."   
  
"Yeah, well, she can kiss my…"  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole yelled at her.  
  
"What?" She briskly snapped, and then her voice softened. "Can we please not talk about this? I just---I don't want to talk about it right now."   
  
"Ok, but you know you can't avoid this forever." Cole told her.  
  
"I know. I just want to rest." She laid her head down onto the pillow with her palms clasped together underneath her cheek.  
  
At home, Piper continued to yell, throwing tantrums, and shouting into the air like a maniac. While a terrifying Paige backed off every inch Piper took closer to her as if she was afraid Piper would explode any second now. Swallowed hard, she tried to utter, "Uh, Piper?" Was all she could get out right before Piper shot an eerie glare at her. Having her eyebrows slightly raised and her mouth was shaped in a form of an O when she was being cut off, she quickly continued, "I think you should calm down."  
  
"What Paige?!" Piper spat disbelievingly. "How can you stand there and tell me to calm down? Are you taking her side now?"  
  
"No, Piper, no." Paige assured her nervously, trying to pick a correct form of word to say. "I totally understand how you feel about this," she then got behind the counter to let the thick gap between them protect her from what she was about to say next. "Don't you think you might be a little overreacted?"   
  
"Overreacted?" Piper shrieked. "You're saying I'm overreacted? Do you have any idea, how many times she'd pulled a stunt like this?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know." Paige confirmed. "I'm just saying, you should calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."   
  
"Paige, she lied to us." Piper said. "A lie that might put us between life and death, just like she did three years ago. She betrayed us…again!"  
  
"I know Piper…"   
  
"No, you don't know Paige!" She interrupted, "She lied to Prue, and now she lied to you."  
  
"What about you?" Paige asked confusingly.  
  
"Me? Well, I just had a blast from both times."   
  
"Maybe he really loves her." Paige said.  
  
"Paige," Piper began, "don't you think I know?" She walked over the table and pulled a chair out. "I know he loves her, and I know she loves him, but that's not what pissed me off." She signed. "What really bugs me is just knowing he will somehow someway hurt her again. It may not be intentionally, but a lot of things Cole has caused us and just Phoebe herself weren't by his full intention but it happens."  
  
"Well, now she's pregnant." Paige said softly.  
  
"And that's the worst part, Paige." Piper commented sadly, "She's pregnant. For all we know, it'll be evil-spawn-taking-over-her- body all over again. I don't think she could take it again if she loses another baby, yet to the same person."   
  
"Maybe Cole changed." Paige replied with a bit of hope in her voice.  
  
Piper sneered, and shot a sarcastic glance at Paige. "Changed?" She shrieked, "Paige, for as long as I've known Cole, changing is the problem. He'd been human, who fooled us all, and then we discovered his other side, Belthazor. Next he became fully human, and last but not least the Source of all evil. Now, now we don't even know what he is."  
  
"He's the love of Phoebe's life." Paige answered.  
  
"Doesn't matter what he is, he'll always be the love of Phoebe's life. Even if he shattered her heart into a million pieces, she'll still fall for him no matter what."   
  
"Piper, maybe you need to take this into consideration that it's Phoebe's life, you need to give her some space."  
  
"I'm just looking out for her."  
  
"Well, it's more like you're driving her away."  
  
Breathe out heavily, Piper got up from the chair, and started walking off. "I'll go talk to her."   
  
"Be considerate." Paige yelled after her.  
  
"I'll try."   
Walking off to Phoebe's room, Piper stopped by the door to collect all her thoughts before entering. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole called her softly.   
  
"Hmm."   
  
"What do you think our child will be?" Cole whispered, lying next to her.  
  
"Does it matter?" Phoebe turned facing him, with a small smile formed on a corner of her lips.  
  
"Either one would be fine by me." He lowered himself to kiss her tummy.  
  
Running her fingers through his hair, he brought his head up to level with hers and kissed her lips softly and gently. Parted his lips from her, he looked at her and he could see a mother-to-be glow visibly on her face, and sparkles in her eyes.   
  
"Cole," Phoebe began, "Do you think---do you think our baby will be good?"  
  
"Phoebe, there's not a single doubt in my mind that our baby will be evil." Cole assured her warmly, "Our baby will be in the force of good."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
Rattling the doorknob, Piper cracked opened the door, and poked her head in, "Phoebe?" She called out for her baby sister, in a low tone of voice, "Phoebe, honey? Can we talk?" No answer, "Phoebe are you in here?" Piper let herself in, and took a look around the room, no sign of Phoebe or Cole anywhere. "Phoebe where are you?" Piper yelled, rushing down to stairs to informed Paige to their missing sister.  
  
"Paige!" Piper hollered, "Paige!"  
  
"What Piper?" Paige peeked her head out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Phoebe's gone." Piper panicked.  
  
"Calm down. Where's Cole?"  
  
"He's gone too." Piper said, "He kidnapped her!"  
  
"Yeah," Paige sarcastically responded, "what a great way to win over her sisters trust, kidnapping their sister, oh and the love of his life."  
  
"Where can she be Paige?"  
  
"Piper, just chill." Paige said coolly, " Wherever she is, she's with Cole. She'll be safe.   
  
"Paige, how the hell can you be so calm in a situation like this?"  
  
"What situation?" She muffled, licking her fingers to wipe off the frosting off of it.   
  
"This. Cole and Phoebe!" Piper remarked. "What happened to the girl that was so overprotected of her sister?"  
  
"She took a chill pill, and know when to give her sister some space and so should you." Paige replied with a witty smile before taking a bit off of her cake.  
  
"Are you serious?" Piper asked solemnly.  
  
"As serious as I can be." Paige winkled her nose and nodded, then licked her fingers again.  
  
"Give me that!" Piper snatched the plate of cake out of her hand.  
  
"Hey!" Paige protested, "I was eating that."  
  
"Not anymore." Piper wickedly stated.  
  
"You know what would make you feel better and get your mind off of Phoebe?" She walked to Piper's side. "A hot bubbly bath! Whatcha say?" Before Piper could say a word, she answered for her. "Ok? Ok! I'll go fill up the bathtub for ya."  
  
Back to the mountaintop, the wind was blowing violently making tall massive trees looked like as if they were swaying and about to be yanked out of their roots.   
  
Windows banging against the wooden wall rapidly at the speed of the wind, Cole noticed it as he parted himself from Phoebe and walked to the windows and tried to close it.  
  
"The weather seemed to have taken a turn. We should get out before the wind blow us over." Cole yelled, trying to fight against the strong gust of wind.  
  
"I don't want to go home." Phoebe stubbornly protested.  
  
"Phoebe, you have to sooner or later. You might as well as face your problem now, and stop stretching it out for later." Cole reasoned, as he slammed the windows shut.  
  
"It'll be there when we come back, but can we please stay in a hotel for the night?" Phoebe asked looking down.  
  
"Alright, only tonight!" Cole agreed. "But first thing tomorrow morning, we will go home and face your sisters."  
  
"Does it have to be first thing in the morning?" Phoebe whined like a little kid.  
  
Cole shot a glare at her, and then nodded without another word.   
  
"Good. That's my girl." He walked over to her and brought her into a warm embrace, and then them shimmered off. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII  
  
In the bathroom, Piper relaxed her back on against the tube and hummed herself a happy tune. Having her eyes closed, and her hair twisted in the towel, she smiled and thought to herself, "This is relaxing."  
  
Downstairs, Paige fixed herself a club sandwich.  
  
"Mayo, mustard ew…" she murmured to herself while nodded her head along, "lettuce, tomatoes, ham, ham, salami, another salami, bread, turkey, turkey's good, and tomatoes, lettuce, and bread. Voilà." She held up her sandwich, "Damn I eat more than most pregnant women." Admiring her sandwich she took a bite and made yummy noises. "Don't I know how to make a killer sandwich or what?"   
  
Laying and staring into space, Phoebe laid her hands on her stomach and started tapping it with her fingers.   
  
Gazing at her, Cole wondered what she was thinking about, and what she was staring at.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole called for her in a low voice.  
  
Continued to stare into space, she dismissed Cole's call as if she didn't even hear him.   
  
"What are you staring at?" He questioned, looked up to the ceiling to see what was so interesting that had caught her attention.  
  
"The ceiling." She answered quickly.  
  
"Do you see anything interesting up there?" He looked at her weirdly.  
  
"No."   
  
"Then why are you spending the last hour staring?"  
  
"Because, I'm trying to figure out a way to get through my sisters."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Nope." She finally turned to him  
  
"Don't force it. It'll come eventually." He swept her bang back.   
  
"I'm hungry." She suddenly announced.  
  
"I'll call room service." He picked up the phone.  
  
"I want steak, medium, and thoroughly cooked with fries." She said.  
  
"Ok." Cole then dialed for room service and ordered.  
  
Back at the manor, Piper hopped down the stairs, with a robe over her and a towel on her head.  
  
"Feeling better?" Paige met her half way.   
  
"Yep." Piper nodded, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime sis." Paige smiled, patted Piper's shoulder.  
  
"Is Leo home yet?"  
  
"Uh, no." Paige answered. "But, don't worry, he's not out picking up chicks."  
  
"That was not what I thinking." Piper replied, "But thanks for the head up."  
  
Paige smiled in embarrassment, and hopped upstairs.   
  
"Have you heard anything from Cole and Phoebe?" Piper turned around.  
  
"No. Don't worry about it. They can take care of themselves." Paige assured.  
  
"I guess." Piper hesitated.  
  
"Piper, the point of the bath is for you to get your mind off of Phoebe." Paige nagged.   
  
"I know. But, I can't help it." She said, "What if I really drove her away?"  
  
"Phoebe'll come over. It's not like Phoebe to just abandon her two beautiful sisters, and run off with her demon boyfriend, husband, or whatever he is to her."  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time." Piper informed.  
  
"Ok, apparently the bath didn't help, so I'm going to make you some chamomile tea." Paige declared, turning herself around and linked arm with Piper and pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
Lazily rested her head on Cole's chest, Phoebe suddenly pulled away to sit up.   
  
"What?" Cole looked confusingly at her.  
  
Just stared at him, she didn't respond.   
  
Pulling himself up, he sat crossed legs on the mattress, and placed his hands on Phoebe's lap.  
  
"Would you still love me if I'm this big?" She brought out her hands and made two big curves from both sides into a circle. "And can't see my feet."  
  
"I love you in any size." Cole assured her, and leaned over to kiss her on her cheek.  
  
"You're lying." She pushed him away.  
  
"I'm not lying." Cole defended himself. "It's the truth." He came closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't care if you're fat. You'll be my fat woman."  
  
"Geez, don't you know how to make a girl feel good." Phoebe sarcastically replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX  
  
Morning soon arrived, as Cole tried to wake Phoebe up.  
  
"Phoebe. It's morning honey. We got to go."   
  
Knowing exactly what time it was she kept her eyes closed and stubbornly wrestled out of Cole's grasp.   
  
It was time to face her sisters, and she had no idea what to say.   
  
But, why does she have to face them. She wasn't the one that started to fight. She was just standing up for herself, Cole and her unborn child…somewhat.  
  
"Screw them." She told herself.  
  
"Phoebe, c'mon. You promised." Cole continued.  
  
"No I didn't." She snapped her eyes opened.  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I didn't." Phoebe argued. "I said, I would. Never said, 'I promise to.'"  
  
"Fine. Whatever." Cole said irritably. "But, will you be a grown up and please live to your word?"  
  
"I tired of fighting, Cole." She sat up rubbing her eyes. "I'm tired of fighting ever time you come back. It just doesn't seem forth it anymore. It's just the same ole same ole."  
  
"Are you saying I'm the one that's causing all the fights?" Cole questioned offensively.  
  
"No, not at all. I love you, Cole. I'm just tired of fighting. They should know by now that I love you, and to stay out of our business."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Cole sat on the bed. "Tell them that. They're the ones that need to know." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "C'mon, get washed up, and we'll go."  
  
Signed deeply she got up and walked into the bathroom.   
  
"Fine. But, I hope you know that I'm not happy with this." Phoebe assured him  
  
"Yes. I kinda figured that out for myself already."   
  
"Are you getting smart with me, mister?" Phoebe poked her head out of the bathroom.  
  
"No, no. Never."  
  
It was a typical autumn day at the manor. Paige hoped down the stairs in her jammies, and Piper in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning my lovely sister." Paige chimed, entering the kitchen.  
  
"Phoebe still not home." Piper informed twirling around.  
  
"Geez, don't you know how to break a mood." Paige sarcastically replied.  
  
"Paige, now I'm really worried."   
  
"Don't be, it'll gives you wrinkles."  
  
"Paige, I'm serious." Piper demanded.  
  
"So am I." Paige insisted. "Piper, the less you worry about Phoebe, the less pressure you put on yourself. You can worry all you want, but it won't help. Phoebe will come around in her own time. You just got to let it go."  
  
"Paige, I asked Leo to sense her and there are no signs of her anywhere."  
  
"Maybe she asked Cole to block out the signal." Paige casually said. "She wants to be alone, she needs time to sore things out."  
  
Just as she informed Piper, a squiggle of fog formed, and appeared Cole and Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe." Piper uttered surprised to see her baby sister.  
  
"Piper, before you say anything." Phoebe stopped her. "I just want to say: This is all my decision, my choice. I love Cole, and I want to be with him."  
  
"But, Phoebe." She uttered again.  
  
"Wait Piper." Phoebe insisted on continuing to talk again. "This is my life, let me live it."  
  
"I'm just looking out for you, Phoebe. I don't want to see you get burned by love again. Once was too many." Piper calmly stated, in a sincere tone of voice.  
  
"I appreciate you looking out for me, but I am capable of looking out for myself." Phoebe said, "Can you just be happy for me? Have a little faith that I can manage on my own. I mean God, I'm having a baby."  
  
"I am happy for you. I am. Really." Piper took a step closer. "Have I told you congratulation yet?"   
  
"I think you just have?" Phoebe came over and hugged her sister.  
  
"Congratulation, baby." Piper patted her on her back.  
  
"Now, see, this is how it suppose to be." Paige joked, who was leaning against the table.  
  
"C'mon here." Phoebe commanded and waved Paige over.   
  
She then hurried over for a group hug.  
  
"Now, this is a Kodak moment." Cole looked adoringly at the sisters.  
  
  
"Don't be so sure." Piper pulled away and shot a hateful look at Cole.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe nagged.  
  
"You may won my sister's heart, but you'll be do some timing before you can win my trust."  
  
"I hear ya, and I'll can guarantee you Phoebe is in good hand." Cole assured her.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Piper bitterly replied.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe nagged again.  
  
"It's ok sweetie." He wrapped his arms around Phoebe. " I'll admit I do deserve that. I know it will take a lot of time before I can gain your and Paige's trusts again."   
  
Piper slightly nodded her head in approval of Cole's state, and then gave Phoebe another hug.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this seem rushed, but I'm trying to get this out of the way so I can work on Forever Yours, and Kiss of Betrayal, and many more of my unfinished stories.   
Don't expect to see Forever Yours to be up anytime soon. My laptop broke down, because I screwed it up somehow, smart huh? However, I'll try to work as much as I can on my dad's computer like I did on this. *Thank God I saved my stories into a disk.*  
So what do you think of this story or chapter? Good, bad, ok? Review! Any feeback is good feeback. 


End file.
